sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
John Gremillion
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | occupation = Voice actor | agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent | education = Juilliard School University of Texas, Austin }} John Michael Gremillion (born June 11, 1967) is an American voice actor who works for Funimation and Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks. He has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime series and video games; notable credits include Go Mutsugi from Area 88, Yamato Hotsuin from Devil Survivor 2: The Animation, Schawanheld Bulge from Galaxy Railways, Chuen Otoko from Five Numbers, Dracule Mihawk from One Piece, and Hakuoro from Utawarerumono. He attended the University of Texas at Austin film school and studied drama at the Juilliard School. Filmography Anime ;1999 * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Motoslave, Nigel Kirkland * Martian Successor Nadesico - Admiral Sadake Munetake, Gekiganger Narrator, Genhachiro Akiyama * Those Who Hunt Elves - Pierre ;2000 * Gasaraki - Tamotsu Hayakawa, Capt. Raiko * Street Fighter II V - Narrator (ADV dub) ;2001 * Princess Nine - Hidehiko Hayakawa, Vice-Principal Kodanuki * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Rox Roe ;2002 * Chance Pop Session - Sho Kaibara * Excel Saga - Kitayama, Aesop (Ep. 11), Additional Voices ;2003 * Aura Battler Dunbine - Todd Guinness * Dirty Pair: Affair of Nolandia - Oran * Full Metal Panic! - Colonel Estes (Ep. 19), Goddard, Olmos (Ep. 18), Koh * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Kouhei, Masayuki Asahina (Young) * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness - Sadake Munetake, Genharchiro Akiyama * Noir - Doctor, Guerrilla (Ep. 7) * Neo Ranga - Kageyama the Reporter, Mr. Aosaka, Unbo the Elder, Fuchizaki (Ep. 41-44) * Rahxephon - Jin Kunugi * Rune Soldier - Conrad, Jakinson * Saint Seiya - Gigas, additional voices * Saiyuki - Soutou (Ep. 22) * Super GALS! - Taizo Kotobuki, Fukuroda (Ep. 11), Hideki (Ep. 8), Suganuma (Ep. 16) ;2004 * Case Closed - Matthew Kohler (Ep. 113-114) * Chrono Crusade - Jack Gilliam, Vincent Lerajie * Cyberteam in Akihabara - Principal Ryugasaki * D.N.Angel - Kyle, Police Chief Hiwatari * Fullmetal Alchemist series - Roa (Law), Gartner * Megazone 23 - Lieutenant Yuichiro Shiratori (Part II) * Peacemaker Kurogane - Toshimaru Yoshida * Puni Puni Poemy - Mr. Kitayama * Slayers Gorgeous - Lord Culvert ;2005 * Area 88 - Makoto Shinjou * Cromartie High School - Yutaka Takenouchi * Divergence Eve - Luke Walker * E's Otherwise - Edgar Hanson * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Takigawa, Mr. Kogure, Jindai * Gantz - Genju Kannon (Ep. 25), Juzo Togo, Ryuji Kajiura * Gilgamesh - The Steward * Godannar - Ken, Lou Roux * Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick - Speed King * Kodocha - Takeshi Gojo * Maburaho - Shunji Kamashiro * Madlax - Charlie * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Misao Daidoji, Hideki Takaya * Samurai Gun - Geki * Science Ninja Team Gatchaman - Arthur (Ep. 46), Bob Barker (Ep. 74), Captain Francis 7, Koji (Ep. 56), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) * Tree of Palme - Voice of Soma * Yumeria - Mister Ishikari ;2006 * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto - Hijikata Toshizo * Basilisk: The Kōga Ninja Scrolls - Muroga Hyouma * Desert Punk - Koji Okawa * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Alastor, Jun-Gyu, Yang * Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa - Huskisson * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Commander Gregole, Detective Vamore (Ep. 2), Misawa, Officer Johnson (Ep. 1), Sin * Jinki: Extend - Hakuya (Ep. 12), Kokusho, The Chief * Nerima Daikon Brothers - Yakuza Boss (Ep. 4) * Shadow Skill - Klack * Speed Grapher - Otsuka (Ep. 2), Hashimoto (Ep. 9) * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Vrlitwhai Kridanik * Tactics - Raiko Minamoto * Trinity Blood - Cardinal Francesco de Medici * Witchblade - Muraki * Yugo the Negotiator - Lt. Col. Shekin ;2007 * 009-1 - Ivan Godunov (Ep. 1) * Air - Keisuke Tachibana * Air Gear - Gonzo, Inuyama, Yasuyoshi Sano * Best Student Council - Kazuhiro Kinjo * Le Chevalier D'Eon - Conte di Cagliostro * Coyote Ragtime Show - Allen, Bruce * Glass Fleet - Theodoric * Hell Girl - Takashi Murai (Ep. 21-22) * Innocent Venus - Steve * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Dr. Hajime Amami * One Piece - Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk (Funimation dub) * Pani Poni Dash! - Saotome * Pumpkin Scissors - Hosslo (Ep. 2) * SoltyRei - Dale Boyd (Ep.1) * Tokyo Majin - Morihito Inugami, Doshin Narasaki * Utawarerumono - Hakuoro, Dii * The Wallflower - Kinoyama (Ep. 5), Ranmaru's Father (Ep. 14) * Xenosaga: The Animation - Gaignun Kukai, Albedo Piazzolla ;2008 * Appleseed Ex Machina - Dr. Riharuto Kestner * Darker than Black - Kenneth (Ep. 3-4) * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series - Michel (Ep. 2) * The Galaxy Railways - Schwanhelt Bulge * Moonlight Mile - Lostman ;2009 * D.Gray-man - Vittorio (Ep. 16-17) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Hoshino * Kiba - Kemp * Nabari no Ou - Hideo Nowake (Ep. 7-8, 21) * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Nobumasa Asakura (Ep. 1) ;2010 * Eden of the East - Daiju Mononobe * Ghost Hound - Takashi Nire * Halo Legends - Fal (The Duel), Arthur (The Package) * Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story - Dagale * Tears to Tiara - Creon, Edith, Myrddin, Narrator ;2011 * Black Butler - Arthur Randall, Havoc (Ep. 17) * Coicent - Company President Mama * Golgo 13 - Various Voices * Five Numbers! - N35 (Middle-Age Man/Pinch-Hitter) * Highschool of the Dead - Matsudo * Night Raid 1931 - Kazura Iha ;2012 * The Book of Bantorra - Machia, Vexile * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Tenzo Crossunite (Season 1), Nenji (Season 1), Noriki (Season 1), Francis Drake (Season 2), Hassan Fullbrush (Season 2) * Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto - Toshizo Hijikata * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Cocktimis Prime (Ep. 7A) ;2013 * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God - Bishop * Rurouni Kenshin - New Kyoto Arc - Shinomori Aoshi ;2014 * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation - Yamato Hotsuin * Log Horizon - Karashin, Kazuhiko * Majestic Prince - Giuliano Visconti, Shinjiro ;2015 * Akame ga Kill! - Liver * Dog & Scissors - Toji Nakahara * Dramatical Murder - Toue * Parasyte - Takeshi Hirokawa * Vampire Hunter D - D (Sentai Filmworks dub) ;2016 * Hanayamata - Masaru Ofuna * Re: Hamatora - Shunichi Ishigami ;2017 * Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma - Roland Chapelle * Haikyū!! - Nobuteru Irihata * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? - Ottarl References External links * * Category:1967 births Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Houston Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:High School for the Performing and Visual Arts alumni